Monsters and Angels
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: a year after Hannibal Clarice is rescued by the monster she never wanted to see again or is he the Angel she's always dreamed of?
1. Chapter 1

Author:Tearofthesungirl aka Angel Summary:My first Hannibal fic nearly a year after Hannibal clarice is attacked in an alley and is rescued by the one man she least wants to see Rating:PG-13 for thematic elements,Violence and Attempted rape Title:monsters and angels Disclaimer:I do not own Hannibal nor do I know any actors of the movie

It was supposed to be a simple drug bust in and out no problem,But someone tipped them off,Now she was being forced down a dark alley by three large men.  
Clarice Starling was not one to go down easily for nearly ten minutes she fought them off with all her back up down for the count before one of them hit her hard.  
The blow to her face knocked her down and caused her to drop her gun giving them time to retrieve it.  
She looked around the alley the were forcing her down it lead to a dead end and there was no help in sight.  
Glancing behind her she saw the three men,All of them were tall and well built two had her guns.  
She stopped walking her vision was to blurry for her to make out anything and she guessed her head was bleeding.  
One of them men she couldn't be sure which pushed her and she stumbled falling to the hard asphalt below her.  
She felt the rough ground breaking the skin on her hands,knees and face as she hit.  
Trying to hold her eyes open she watched them approach her one bent down and grabbed her hair lifting her head he ran his hand down over her chest.  
The other two began pulling at the hem of her shirt she squirmed as best as she could but it made her head pound more.  
She at last couldn't fight it anymore and with a soft moan of defeat she squeezed her eyes shut tight so not to look at the men about to harm her.  
Then just as fast as the assult seemed to start it ended first the man holding her hair let go and went,well she didn't know where.  
Then the other two immediately were gone as well leaving only scratches across her stomach and back.  
She fought the darkness one more time and lifted her head looking she could only make out a silloutte before going limp one last time into a deep sleep.

Slowly Clarice opened her eyes it took a little while for them to adjust to the light.  
She didn't know where she was or what happened but she now lay in a soft bed crisp,clean white sheets covering her lightly.  
Looking around the room she didn't see anything familiar.  
Looking more closely she noticed the same silloutte sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.  
She quickly tried to sit up,Too quickly her head spun and she fell back again.  
"Easy Clarice,I wouldn't want you injuring yourself more"The low deep vioce sounded smooth and warm like whiskey but she knew who it was immediately.  
"Dr.Lecter?"She asked slowly.  
"Hello,Clarice"He replied softly.  
"Where am I?"She asked suddenly no longer scared she knew he wouldn't hurt her.  
"You're safe Clarice,I assure you"He replied.  
Once again she tried to sit up and this time succeeded and looked over trying to be able to see his face.  
"Please...tell me where I am"she spoke up.  
"I can't do that my dear,"He said back.  
"What Happened?,How did I get here?"She asked looking around.  
"What do you remember exactly?"Hannibal asked standing to cross the room and sit beside her on the bed.  
Clarice looked suspiciously at him and backed away slightly when he sat down.  
"There was a drug bust...five guys unarmed nothing big I took two backups,They were shot immediately.."She trailed off trying to remember.  
"I managed to take out two guys but then one I don't know which knocked me down,He took my guns they forced me down an alley"  
"Then,,,,,,,then they,,,,"She couldn't say it she started to tear up she took a shuddering breath.  
"They raped me"She spat out.  
"No,No,Clarice they did not"He interrupted quickly.  
"No...no I remember now they didn't someone...you...you saved me"She looked at him in surprise.  
He looked away from her.  
"Why?"She asked softly.  
"Is it that hard Clarice?Is it so terrible for you to imagine me as a person with a persons feelings not a monster you need me to be"He replied.  
"I'm sorry I offended you"She apologised.  
He looked at her,Saw the pain behind the determenation to hide it.  
He wanted to hold her,touch her,make her feel everything he did,make her love him.  
He instinctively reached out his hand to touch her face.  
She felt the back of his rough hands brush her cheek and she winced away.  
"You need your rest,Clarice"He said softly dropping his hand.  
"I'm not tired"She said stubornely.  
"Pray tell Clarice are you afraid of the monster that awaits you when you awaken?"He ask moving in closer much like he did the night he escaped krendlers letting her trapped by her hair.  
"No,I'm not afraid of you"  
He looked at her and could see she was telling the truth.  
"Nor,Should you be"he smiled.  
She slowly layed back against the soft pillows that awaited to cushion her head.  
"Why are the lights off?"she asked with a yawn as she slowly slipped back into the welcoming darkness.  
"to help you sleep"He replied standing but something in the way he said she knew that was a lie. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Author Note: I started this fic and then my computer broke so I was unable to update it or anything. So now I have a new computer and I'm back into writing fanfictions, I never lost my love for the Hannibal movie so I figured I'd come back and finish what I started. Read, Review and Let me know what you think. If you read the first chapter and like it I apologize for the wait if you're just now seeing it, GREAT. I recently wrote two Castle fictions and started a police academy one too for anyone interested in either of those, Those are my newest and best works the older ones...are too old to waste your time with. Thank you and enjoy the fic.

The next time she woke up her headache had vanished and she didn't feel near as dizzy, She looked around the room but didn't see . It was terribly dark in the room so she felt around for a light or switch. Unable to detect one she crawled out of the bed searching for a phone in the darkness, She didn't find one and she wasn't surprised. She was a little surprised at the fact however that she wasn't disappointed.

The door opened and she jumped turning to face Dr. Lecter. He stepped into the room keeping his left hand behind his back. "I heard you up, I thought you may be hungry" She thought of their last meal together and shook her head. "No, I'm not hungry" She would have crawled back into the bed and faked sleep if she thought he would leave but she knew he wouldn't.

"Somebody is going to come looking for me. You better take me home now. Dr. Lecter" He watched her a second. "Nobody is looking for you special agent Starling" She didn't believe him at least she didn't want to. "Yes, They are". He shook his head. "Even if they went to where you last were Clarice, All they would find is your two dead comrades, Empty cop cars one or two dead drug dealers and you as well as several drug dealers missing" She knew what he was getting at.

Even if someone went to where the shootout was they would assume her kidnapped by drug lords. Not Dr. Hannibal Lecter. They would look for her but not him. They would eventually give up and decide that the drug dealers wouldn't keep her alive long. She would be ruled M.I.A and then eventually they would decide her dead. He could keep her as long as he wanted.

"At least tell me where we are " He grinned. "So you can get to a phone and have then entire team of F.B.I agents swarming down on me? I think not Agent Starling" She really shook her head. "I wouldn't call for help" He gave her a look. "I believe that is exactly what you did last time we were alone together. Before you tried to arrest me yourself"

She couldn't meet the look in his eyes." Now, Are you hungry or not?" She thought about it a second then nodded. "Good girl. There are some clothes for you in the closet" He added before leaving. It was then she noticed she had only been wearing a t-shirt and of course her very skimpy underwear. Of course he had seen her before in less when he put her in that dress at Krendlers. Still she blushed this was very thin ice she was treading on to begin with.

She moved to the closet. Opening the door she saw an array of clothes and briefly wondered how he knew her size but pushed the thought from her mind. There were jeans, T-shirts, sweatpants, sweatshirts and a few simple summer dresses in the back she saw something in red that looked like an evening gown. She picked a pair of blue jeans and a gray t-shirt before going out the door of the room.

The door opened to a very narrow hallway only big enough for one person. At the end she stepped into a larger room which was a kitchen and living room rolled into one. The small table was in the middle of the kitchen she had passed a door to the right in the hallways which she guess was a bathroom. But that meant there was only one bedroom and she was in it. She had been in the infamous. Dr. Hannibal Lecters bed. The irony made her smirk the reality almost made her sick.

He was in the kitchen with his back to her when he turned around he handed her a plate. "I hope you like Wild Duck and Rice" He said setting it down in front of a glass of wine She moved to sit and he pulled out her chair. She sat and he slid into the seat across from her. "How long to plan on keeping me here?" She asked after eating in silence.

"Well, Now that I have you with me Clarice I should like to have your company awhile. I will need to make arrangements for me to relocate as well. Once that's done and I've had time to visit you for a few days I will set you free if that's what you want" He was avoiding her answer. "How long?" He shrugged. "I estimate two or three weeks at the most. Surely my company is bearable for that short amount of time"

"You saved my life Dr. Lecter. So now I'll trust you with it. If you say I'll be left go unharmed I'll believe you" He watched her a second and it was then she noticed he had his left hand once again out of her view under the table. "Speaking of unharmed, Let me see your hand"

He looked directly at her now and she spoke. "You're hiding it from me. If I'm going to be staying here I'm going to see it" He moved slowly painfully slow and she wondered if he was truly that nervous or if he no longer had the mobility in that arm since his run in with the meat clever.

It wasn't as bad as she had anticipated. his pinkie finger was bent slightly and due to a jagged scar she doubted he could move it. his ring finger was fine as well as the rest but they all had scars which even against his pale skin were ghostly white. His wrist had a large scar running the width of it and about four inches up his arm. It also was slightly bent but looked as though it would move slightly.

"How? How did you not bleed to death?" She asked hating her voice for sounding weak. "I kept pressure on it. Sewed it all shut myself as soon as I could" He sounded proud. She couldn't help herself she reached out and gently laid her hand on top of his. He eyes met hers deep maroon and full of fire. This was a dangerous man she was touching but she wasn't really afraid of him.

"Can you still move it?" Without answering he flipped his hand in hers and gripped her hand so hard it was almost painful, She jumped and tried to pull her hand loose he held on tight. "I think I'm getting a headache I'd like to go lay down" She lied and he seemed to realize he was hurting her he left go and she stood quickly moving back to the bedroom and shutting the door.

She debated locking it but decided it would only upset him which was something she didn't want to do. She sat down on the edge of the bed replaying everything in the kitchen and wondering how she would manage two weeks in this house.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time she came out it was because she decided a shower could be a good way to relax. She opened the bedroom door and heard the opera music she moved into the living room he was sitting in a chair reading a book and he turned when she came up behind him.

"I thought I might take a shower" She said when he looked up and he shrugged.

"Clarice, I want you to make yourself at home here you don't need to ask for anything" She glanced at the door when she spoke.

"Is that why the door is padlocked and the windows are boarded up?" He gave her one of those smiles that used to scare her.

"Clever girl"

She looked away that probing gaze made her uncomfortable and she never even knew eyes could be that hypnotic.

"The shower is in there" He pointed to a door and then grinned wider. "I'm sure you'll find everything you need in there"

She nodded and headed for the bathroom grateful to be away from him but once inside she grew nervous. She didn't think he'd hurt her but she wouldn't be all that shocked if he stepped right into the shower behind her if nothing else he'd do it just to prove a point.

_And what point is that? the little voice in her head asked._

_The point he could have you anytime he wanted if he'd just make the move first?_

She shook he head clearing her , that wasn't going to happen. liked to play mind games as long as he was teasing her and screwing with her head he was happy he never would intend to actually act on any of his words.

She turned the spray on in the shower and was mildly surprised that her favorite brand of soap and shampoo were already in there. Stepping in under the spray she shut her eyes and let her mind go. It all came rushing back to her words that would make no sense to anyone else all scrambled together but make perfect sense to her.

_Would you ever say to me stop? if you loved me you'd Stop._

_I came halfway around the world to watch you run Clarice._

_Let me run_

_Given the chance you'd deny me my life_

_Just my freedom then._

_Agent Starling is a deep roller Barney let's hope one of her parents was not._

_What if I did it for you? what if I hurt them?_

_What if I make them scream apologies._

_Would you ever say to me stop?_

"Not in a thousand years" She said it out loud to herself a habit of hers. She felt the tear roll down her cheek. That stupid night that one stupid question and that stupid five word answer would haunt her for the rest of her days and she knew it.

Along with the sound of the knife hitting the cutting board. She should have given him the key it was in her dress. At the time she wanted to give it to him but her stuborness wouldn't let her. She knew right from wrong he belonged locker up he was a monster, But in some sick way up until that night he was her monster.

She didn't think he would really cut her hand off but by the time she realized he would his own it was too late. She screamed and he ripped loose from the handcuff gave her a pained look and was gone. Gone from her sight but not her life he was always there somewhere in her mind she was never free and now here she was.

She didn't know if she should be angry he was holding her captive or greatful he saved her life. She supposed a little of both. Finishing her shower she wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out of the beautiful claw foot bath tub. She took her time brushing her hair and pulling it into a ponytail. She pulled on a heavy gray Harvard sweatshirt that was too big for her and after putting on she realized was she pulled on gray sweats to match.

She went into the living room he was still reading and she stood behind him for a short time wondering what she should say or do. He didn't move and she thought maybe he didn't know she was there then he spoke.

"Did you enjoy your shower Clarice?" She swallowed and walked over to the couch which was against the wall to his right.

"Yes, Thank you"He nodded.

"How did you know I was behind you?" She asked not being able to take it anymore. He grinned.

"I could smell you" She shivered at the thought and he went back to his book.

She waited awhile before finally with a sigh she looked back at him.

"What am I supposed to do to pass the time?" He gave her a look that she didn't like and she sunk back into the couch.

"Don't ask questions you won't like the answers to. Clarice"

She was quiet for a long time after that and he decided tomorrow he'd go out and buy something for her to do.

_If you loved me you'd stop_

This was her chance she thought as the phrase echoed in her brain. Just look at him and say 'stop' She glanced at him. Of course he didn't say he would he just wanted to hear her ask. She had nothing but time now so she took a deep breath and asked that question on her mind since the first day he ever touched her.

"Dr. Lecter"

He looked up.

"Do you love me?" He paled briefly and she was somewhat pleased with herself that she had shocked him then he straightened his spine looked directly at her and replied.

"I never said otherwise Clarice"

A/N: Kind of short I know but I wanted a short chapter with big impact so hope this was it HAHA ENJOY!


End file.
